


boring nights and building blocks

by rainforest



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Jenga, M/M, but it's still fun, idek what this is, niall doesn't do much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 12:16:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainforest/pseuds/rainforest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys have a night off and nothing to do so they decide to play Jenga (but with a twist)</p>
            </blockquote>





	boring nights and building blocks

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was based off of this picture http://blouwjoblips.tumblr.com/post/74962782958 and that is all really. 
> 
> Also, the songs that play during this are:  
> 1st - http://youtu.be/leK4eoqwmfU  
> 2nd - http://youtu.be/nH-a7jBUlF0
> 
> I do not own any of these characters, this is all fiction. I do not own any of the music either. 
> 
> So, enjoy :)
> 
> and you can talk to me on twitter @blouwjoblips

Somehow Harry was sitting there painfully turned on. Someone had decided it would be a good idea to take their trusty game of Jenga and turn this into torture. This was never the turn the night was suppose to take but sitting on the tour bus with nothing to do and no show to play made Louis' brain come up with the strangest things. This time Louis decided a nice game of Jenga is what they should do to pass the time, but no this wasn't just any game of Jenga. Louis had previously taken the time to write an instruction on each one of the blocks; so each block you pulled out was also a (mostly dirty or alcohol involving) rule you had to follow. Louis had set up the game on a little square table they usually used as a foot rest and demanded they all play. The five of them had been playing for 20 minutes already; which had led to Harry sitting in just boxers, 6 shots down, Zayn shirtless having just chugged his second beer, Liam sitting with a sharpie drawings all over his chest, and Niall and Louis having gotten painfully lucky with only having had to take a few shots. It was Zayn's turn; he reached down to the table to pull out a middle block closer to the bottom.  
"Ok what's it say Zayney?" Louis said far too excited for Harry's pleasure.  
"uh- it says I have to lick someone's neck. Do I get to pick who I lick or?" Zayn asked while running his hand through his hair nervously.  
"'Course you do, you can pick whoever you want, right Louis?" Niall hasn't said much since the game started but when he did talk it was to ask Louis questions.  
"Right Niall, so who's it gonna be Zayn?" Louis said while wiggling his eyebrows up and down.  
"Uh, well, I guess I pick, uh, Liam." Zayn said while eyeing Liam cautiously. Liam looked rather relaxed about the whole thing and just said, "lets do it".  
Zayn scooted his butt down the couch to where Liam was sitting until they were right next to each other. Liam sat up straighter so Zayn had better access to his neck. Zayn started to lean in until his nose was right under Liams ear. Liam could feel Zayns hot breath against his skin as he leaned in closer, and first kissed the open skin lightly. Zayn peppered a few small kisses before he let his tongue peek out and run along the skin, leaving a trail of his warm saliva as he moved down Liams jawline. Zayn then moved down and licked a trail down to Liams collarbone. When Zayn realized he had gotten closer to Liams chest than he was to his neck he pulled back; they were both breathing heavily and the other three boys were watching, two of them (Niall still swears he's straight) completely turned on. Zayn moved to sit back in his spot on the couch so the next person could take their turn. Harry was next, he leaned up to pull out his Jenga piece. The whole tower wobbled but stayed upright as Harry went to read his block.  
"It says 'body shot'" Harry said while looking over at Louis for further instruction.  
"So you get to pick if you want to take the body shot or have someone take it off you, and you choose who. We can do it on the table." Louis replied as he moved to clear off what they referred to as the 'tour bus dining table'.  
"I want to take the shot and I want to take it off of you Louis." Harry said rather quickly. Harry had actually watched Louis write the quests on all of the Jenga pieces earlier that day and made a promise to himself that if he got any that involved another person, he would do his damnedest to make sure he did them with Louis. But the other boys didn't need to know that.  
"Okay then curly, lets do this." Louis said as he started taking off his shirt.  
Once he was shirtless Louis climbed onto the table and laid flat on his back. Harry walked over to him tequila in hand, as his heart started beating rapidly.  
"You ready?" Harry asked while looking at the beautiful shirtless boy he was about to drink off of.  
"Ready when you are love." Louis said while giving him a reassuring smile.  
Harry and Louis had always been something more. Cared more for each other, in different ways than anyone else in the band. They had kissed a few times, cuddled almost every night, and there might have been a couple blowjobs thrown in the mix, but they never labeled what they had together. They were just Harry and Louis. Harry was in the middle of wondering if being intimate in public would change anything; when  
Zayn snapped Harry out of his thoughts by walking over and handing him a small bowl of lime slices and a salt shaker. Louis had been more prepared than Harry thought.  
Zayn took a lime slice and placed it in Louis' mouth and then walked back over to join Liam and Niall on the couches.  
Harry took the salt shaker and shook a little white pile onto the middle of Louis' chest. Harry then lifted the bottle of tequila filling Louis' belly button with the drink and watching as some rolled down his hips. Harry set the bottle down and ran one of his hands across Louis' chest above where he put the salt. Harry leaned over Louis' body, lowering his head as he went. Harry opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue gathering up all the salt that laid on Louis' tanned skin. Louis' chest was burning hot against Harry's tongue and Harry had to fight to hold back a moan. Harry then let his tongue trail down Louis' whole stomach as he made his way to the alcohol. Harry got to Louis' belly button and stuck his mouth around the hole. Sucking and lapping up the drink and licking into Louis' navel. Once Harry got all the alcohol out he quickly moved up to Louis' face and started to lean into where Louis was holding the lime slice between his lips. The whole time Louis had laid completely still not saying a word. Now his blue eyes were wide and staring at Harry who was a mere inch from his face. Louis couldn't take it anymore and he leaned up the rest of the way crashing his and Harry's lips together. Once their mouths were connected, they began to move in sync. Louis pushed the lime slice into Harry's mouth, Harry opened his mouth to take the lime and Louis used the opportunity to slip his tongue into Harry's mouth as well.  
The kiss was only getting more passionate with Harry adding in a few breathy moans of Louis' name, when Niall said "alright quit making out it's my turn."  
Harry and Louis broke apart completely breathless and painfully turned on. Harry helped Louis off the table and they walked back over to the couches.  
Niall pushed out a Jenga piece near the top, and it slid out effortlessly. Niall picked it up and read it out loud, "Jesus Christ, I have to twerk for 30 seconds. Really Louis, Do I have to do this?"  
"yes Niall you have to, it's the rule." Louis said while trying not laugh.  
Louis leaned over to his iPod Dock he had sitting on the end table next to the couch and scrolled through his music library until he came to the song he wanted. Louis pressed play and Birthday Cake by Rihanna started playing loud enough to be heard through the whole bus.  
Niall stood up from the couch (not very enthusiastically) and turned around so his butt was facing the rest of the boys. Niall started doing some kind of butt movement that would never pass for twerking if this were anything other than a game. Zayn and Liam counted him down from 30 and by time he was finished they were all laughing hysterically at Niall's failed attempt. Louis reached over and shut the music off as Niall say back down and Liam leaned up to pull a Jenga piece for his turn.  
"Guess you're gonna have to turn the music back on, I have to give a lap dance for a full song." Liam said for the first time tonight actually looking nervous.  
Louis reached over again to his iPod Dock and scrolled through his music. Liam pulled one of the folding chairs they use in the dining area to the middle of small open space and looked at Zayn, "You licked my neck so I suppose I'll pick you."  
Zayn started to turn a bit red but got up off the couch and sat in the chair anyway. Louis had picked the song About the Boy by Little Mix, which he had undoubtedly picked solely because it was Zayn getting the lap dance and he had just gotten out of a very forced relationship with a member of that particular band.  
"Are you serious Louis, can't you pick a different song?" Zayn said turning an even darker shade of red than he was a few minutes ago.  
"Nope this is the song boys, now get on with it." Louis demanded while fighting a smug smile.  
Liam rolled his eyes and walked to stand right in front of Zayn. Liam put one leg on each side of the chair and sat down in Zayns lap, straddling him. As the music picked up and Liam started moving his hips in little circles while grinding against the boy under him. Zayn was already starting to breath more heavily than normal and this would be the second time tonight Liam had turned him on an unbelievable amount. Liam put his arms around Zayns shoulders letting his hands lay on Zayns upper back as he continued grinding on him. As the music changed pace, Liam changed pace moving so he was completely in sync with the beat. Liam reached his arms around and took Zayns hands and placed them on his own hips so Zayn was holding onto Liam. Liam ran his hands up Zayns arms all while still grinding his ass into the other boys crotch. Liam ran his hands all along Zayns torso and eventually back around his neck. As the song took a slower pace, Liam ran his hands up through Zayns dark hair, tugging and pulling as he went. It took every ounce of strength Zayn had to keep from moaning. When the friction in their lower body parts became too much Zayn start to grind up against Liam as Liam kept his hips moving down. Soon enough it was the part of the song that Zayns former "girlfriend" had her solo, as she started to sing Liam leaned in and kissed Zayn right on the mouth. Zayn was surprised but didn't miss a beat opening his mouth right away to let Liam's tongue in to explore all around. They both tasted of alcohol and cigarettes, both of their mouths were on fire and hands exploring all over one another. Their hearts were beating so fast it had drowned out the music, and all they could hear was each other and the noises their mouths were making. When they pulled apart a minute later the song was over and the other 3 boys were grinning from ear to ear. Liam got up and walked back over to the couch, catching his breath. Zayn stayed in the chair his face beat red and just waited for someone to break the silence.  
"Well that was fun." Louis said smiling and eyes wide.  
"Very fun." Harry added also smiling.  
Niall just laughed and said "it's Louis' turn."  
Zayn and Liam both still a lovely shade of red just exchanged glances and waited for the game to continue.  
Louis pulled out a piece and held it up for everyone to see, it said '7 minutes in heaven'.  
Louis stood up and held his hand out for Harry. Harry took it assuming that it meant he was choosing him. Louis led them to where the bunks are and got into one, motioning for Harry to join him. Harry got into the bunk and Louis closed the little curtain, giving them some privacy.  
Louis grabbed Harry and kissed him. Hard. It took Harry by surprise but he quickly found his bearings and kissed back. Neither one of them had even said anything yet, when Louis pushed Harry into a laying position and straddled his waist. Louis pulled away from the kiss.  
"'my gonna suck you off." Louis whispered already out of breath.  
Harry was already in just underwear from the earlier Jenga blocks he had pulled that left him almost naked. So Harry just nodded and let Louis take off his boxers. Louis moved down so he was staring right at Harry's cock and licked his own lips. Harry was staring down at Louis wishing he would hurry up.  
Louis took Harrys already half hard cock into his hand and began moving his hand up and down Harry's shaft. Leaning down Louis took the tip of Harry's dick into his mouth and licked over the slit, tasting all of the pre come that Harry was leaking. Harry could barely breathe looking down at this boy he loved so much for so long, with his lips stretched around him. Louis continued taking more and more of Harry into his mouth until he felt Harrys cock hit the back of his throat. Harry pushed his hands through Louis' hair and pulled him in closer, thrusting into Louis' mouth. Louis was moaning against Harry's cock which was causing vibrations all through Harry's body, he felt like he was on pins and needles and everything was on fire.  
"Louis, o-oh Louis. Jesus Christ L- Lou" Harry moaned over and over.  
Harry wanted to tell Louis how beautiful he was, Harry wanted to thank Louis a million times over because this was the most amazing thing Harry had ever felt, but all of the would have to wait until it was over because the only words Harry did manage to get out just sounded like grunts.  
Louis kept sucking on the younger boys cock and reached up to massage Harry's balls. That was all it took and Harry was coming in thick spurts. Louis could feel Harry's hot come slide down his throat and taste Harry in his mouth and Louis loved it. Louis pulled off of Harry's cock and moved up to lay his head on Harry's chest. Harry pulled Louis in for a kiss tasting himself on Louis' lips. Harry wanted to return the favour and they knew their 7 minutes was up, so Louis leaned his head out of the bunk, "Boys, me and Harold are done with Jenga, continue if you please."  
Louis leaned back in and kissed Harry on the mouth again. They both were smiling into the kiss when Harry pulled back and flipped them over to be on top and give Louis his turn at feeling good.  
Another blowjob and lots of cuddling and kissing happened that night. Zayn and Liam getting into a bunk together and pulling the curtain closed also happened that night. Niall shouting "ya fucks all just quit the game, you all suck dick." and Louis shouting back "Literally!" happened that night. And Louis deciding they wouldn't never play regular Jenga again, most definitely happened that night.


End file.
